


Best Night Ever

by Lilviscious



Series: Batfam Bingo 2019 - Lilviscious [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfam bingo 2019, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Pining!Dick, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: Part 5 of the Batfam Bingo 2019!Fill: Wall SexTonight is Dick's first night going solo as Robin, but going solo just isn't as much fun as being at Batman's side as the dynamic duo. Deciding to go find him, young Dick discovers Batman and Batgirl have other plans.





	Best Night Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by:  
> 
> 
> This is so different from what I normally write, but I had a great time working on this piece. I adore young Dick as Robin, so I couldn't do without him in a Batman/Batgirl piece. Also, maybe I have become physically unable to write fanfiction without at least one Robin in it. Might have to check that out, hm! I'm not too worried. This is from young Robin's perspective, kinda, hence the more silly approach on the matter, haha! And last but not least: wow, I genuinely missed writing heterosexual sex.

Tonight was exciting for young Dick Grayson. It was his first night alone on patrol in Gotham. Sure, Batman was around somewhere, but he had promised not to keep too close an eye on him. Dick wondered if he should have made him pinky-swear, but had been so thrilled by the news this evening that he had forgotten. Ah, who cared, this was amazing! 

Dick sat dangling his bare legs from the edge of a skyscraper, looking down through the white lenses of his domino mask to the people below. He hummed that catchy tune he heard earlier on the radio when Alfred picked him up from school. It got stuck in his head, but he didn't mind as it lifted his spirit even more, made him feel invincible. The young boy prodded his round cheeks that were aching from smiling so much. Pretty sure he appeared a bit too happy-go-lucky beating up Gotham baddies. Who could blame him though? He had already helped an older woman get her purse back, and ziptied two guys littering the park with garbage, all by himself. He could do this, could do this all night even!

"Yeah," Robin exclaimed, punching a gloved fist in the air. The air was lukewarm from another hot summer day, the sun had long set but there were still enough citizens, both good and bad, roaming the streets. He could just sit here and wait, surely something was about to happen. Except, huh, it didn't.

"Geeze.." Dick pouted with a sense of disappointment, looking around more closely and tipping over the edge. His drop down gave him the speed needed to swing across the city by his grapple gun, in search not so much for crime, but Batman. Man, he didn't think being on his lonesome could be so, _lonely_ , you know? 

"I'll just check up on him, see if he needs back-up," Robin told himself cheekily and started on the route they usually took to patrol the streets. He had been given free reign tonight and had therefor instantly strayed from the same-old path, leaving Batman behind with a wave and toothy grin.

It took him longer to find his mentor than he thought. To his credit, Robin did pause to kick a burglar in the head, making the criminal faceplant to the ground. At least there was grass, which was softer than concrete. Dick decided not to feel too bad about it. Ten minutes later he was somersaulting atop the flat roof of the university library, landing on his hands and keeping his balance as he wandered further along. He was pretty sure Batman had mentioned a stake-out nearby and what better place than this? Lots of space, great height, some structural pillars to hide behind. If he were Batman, hehe some day maybe, he'd pick this place.

Beyond happy Robin spotted the man in question as he followed the round formation of the roof. He flipped back onto his feet, eyes on the man so he wouldn't get dizzy and lifted an arm to wave and get his attention. His mouth fell open for another reason however. You see, his mentor was not alone. Not alone like Robin had been. 

Clasping a hand over his mouth, the young boy tiptoed to a portruding pillar and took a peek. A tint of red dusted his cheeks. Oh boy, Dick thought to himself as he noted that long firey-red hair, that was _Batgirl_.

"Where's the little bird?" Batgirl asked with an easy smile as she swayed her hips towards the bulky cowled man.

"I've given him an hour of solo patrolling for good behaviour," Batman explained and Robin nodded to himself at the compliment, because he had been a good kid in school and as Robin. Heck yeah he deserved this.

"Which was how many minutes ago?" Batgirl questioned, leaning against another pillar with crossed arms.

"Thirty-seven minutes ago," Batman answered with a quick glance at the magnificent clock tower in the distance.

Robin scratched a cheek. It had felt much longer, patrolling by himself. Made him feel a bit silly to have gone back to his mentor that soon. Perhaps he wasn't as ready for it as he had exclaimed to be. Nah, Dick tapped his toes with a smile. That wasn't it. It's just that there was so much more fun to be had when he was with Batman, as the dynamic duo!

"Plenty of time for some proper investigating," Robin heard Batgirl say and peeked back around to see what had transpired during his inner monologue.

Goodness gracious, Dick wasn't sure if he should be looking at all.

Batman was supporting Batgirl up against the pillar, hands curved along the round flesh of her thighs. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, ankles crossing to keep him close. They were kissing. Robin swallowed at the sight of it, and cupped his mouth once more. They were using tongues, now! Oh he definitely shouldn't be seeing this. His parents had told him this type of kisses weren't for everyone to see, and he had promised on an early age to walk away if he ever witnessed them after circus hours in whatever tent he wandered into, bored and looking for companionship. Didn't take him long to put one and one together though. It wasn't just kissing. Sometimes he had walked into people doing whole other things, with different body parts. 

Right. He should leave before they get to that part. Except, Dick lingered while biting his lip, head turned the other way but ears twitching and colouring red at the sounds of Batgirl voicing her pleasure; he didn't want to?

Batgirl's costume was unzipped from behind, lowered down her arms and the swell of her breasts. Soft, perky mountains with rosy coloured nipples that must taste delicious. Batman seemed to never get enough of them, licking and sucking. He massaged one breasts while feasting on the other. Batgirl, removed from her cowl even more gorgeously known as Barbara, ran her hands through her hair and arched her chest into the man's ministrations. The smile playing on her lipstick red lips was to die for.

"Hmm, you're always so thorough, but I think you should take a closer inspection elsewhere," Barbara suggested and bit down on Batman's lower lip, tugging and releasing it with a wiggle of her hips. Her feet touched the ground for less than a second. Impressive, Robin thought all but plastered to the pillar before him, gloved hands twitching against the concrete. There was a twitch down there, too.

Barbara stepped out of her costume, confident and elegant without shame as the fully clad Batman observed her curves. The man kneeled between her legs, took them hostage and lifted her once more, higher than before. Her breasts jiggled ever so slightly. She yelped in surprise and delight, wrapping her legs around his neck this time and pulling at his cowl. The determined look on Bruce's bare face reminded Dick of the first night he had started training him. He knew the task ahead and wouldn't stop until he had acchieved perfection.

He held her with ease, her weight as light as a feather to his muscular mass. His mouth disappeared into her mound working his jaw as she spurred him on with little mewls of satisfaction. She rocked her hips into his face, toyed with her nipples and cupped her breasts as she got wetter from pleasure and his saliva. 

"That's good, you're so _good_ at this, wow," Barbara breathed out with a chuckle when her body jolted with a spike of arousal. Her mouth hung open to give way to a song of rapture. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes.. ooh _yes_!"

Bruce's face emerged from that patch of curly red hair, wet and lightly swollen. He licked his lips to savour her taste, showed a tiny grin and lowered Barbara to her feet. She slid along his body on her way down, hands roaming his chest but ending on the cup in his costume.

"Got time for me to take care of you next?" Barbara asked, her skin a pinkish hue and chest still heaving. Her eyelids drooped when Bruce titled her chin and claimed her lips.

"Robin will be looking for me," he told her but she wouldn't let him step back, give her space to suit back up. She wasn't ready to go yet.

"Then you better make it quick." She pecked his lip and twirled around, hands on the pillar and legs spreading wide. The arche of her spine ended wonderfully at her bum which she swayed in front of him.

Batman didn't do quick. He did fast, but hard and proper, showed he was invested in this from start until finish. His gloved hands squeezed the little fat Barbara's hips held, denting the skin and pulling at her as he drove into her. She gasped with every thrust and could hardly keep up with the man's set pace. This was serious. It did look like they had practiced before, Robin noted with his breath held, because Bruce ran a hand through that blazing hair and pulled at it, and Barbara started screaming, but not in pain. Those weren't painful noises. And those additional sounds their bodies were making, well, those made his panties even tighter.

"God, you make me so wet," Barbara groaned with her eyes shut tight, her legs tensing as she clenched around the man's meat. "You hear how wet I am? Just for you, baby," she added with a moan. "Agh, yes, harder!" Her fingers clawed at the concrete.

Bruce morphed his body to align with the curve of her spine, covering her back with his chest. Shoot, Dick should have payed more attention to lipreading class, because Bruce was saying things. Huh, a lot of things. And whatever words they were, they made Barbara's eyes snap open and roll to the back of her head. Bruce sunk his teeth into her earlob, and his growl was that of an animal. His hips snapped out of rhythm this time into a tight grind and eventually stopped alltogether.

Dick's ears were burning, his knees weak and legs shaking. He had all but tumbled off the university's roof and into the bushes underneath in an attempt to flee the scene once it looked like things were over. Had been a bit too preoccupied oggling Batgirl's chest though, missed the moment to prepare his grapple gun. Thank God for the bushes. There would be scratches on his arms and legs, also, maybe he had twisted his ankle upon landing, but Dick wasn't too concerned about it. He pulled his legs to his chest, held his knees with his hands and listened to the rapid beating of his heart. 

The sudden voice of his mentor over the communicator in his ear startled him. His yelp escaped the confines of the bushes, but hopefully didn't travel high enough for Batman to hear.

"Robin, come in."

"Y-Yeah! Robin here! What's up, Batman! I, uh, I'm so busy beating up badguys, you wouldn't believe it!" 

"Hm. Wrap it up and meet me at rendez-vous point seven, time's up."

"Aw, man!"

"No complaints. Batman, out."

That's right. Rendez-vous point seven, Gotham university. Dick knew he had heard it somewhere. The boy exhaled slowly and pulled his legs even tighter to his chest, willing away the throbbing in his panties. He could probably get away with a delayed arrival, give himself ten more minutes to calm down and forget about Batgirl. And Batman. Both? Well, that was as confusing as it was amazing.

"Best. Night. Ever," Robin whispered to himself, smiling against the back of his hands and giggling.


End file.
